


Messages

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author uses Tobio to channel The Thirst, Drunk Tobio, Established Relationship, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Osamu is shaped like an upside down onigiri, Post Time Skip, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Soulmate au where whatever you write or draw on yourself shows up on your soulmate.Despite the distance between them, Osamu and Tobio always make sure to keep in touch with one another through writing messages on their own skin. Only, it's the first time Osamu's woken up withthosekind of messages scattered on his torso...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> **For Day Three of Osakage Week: Soulmate / ~~Hungry~~**
> 
> I went "thirsty" more than hungry really. Also this is just... nonsense that occurred to me and I write in like an hour one night. Please don't take this or me seriously lmao.

Long distance relationships suck. There was honestly no fucking way around it. There was no better way of putting it. They fucked sucked ass and Osamu fucking hated them and he genuinely just… yeah. They fucking _sucked_.

Not that he was about to _end_ said long distance relationship. Fuck no, fuck that. He’d sooner have his hand chopped off and throat cut and never be able to eat again than break up with Tobio. Didn’t matter if the guy was in another country chasing his dream of playing volleyball on the worldwide stage. At season’s end, he’d be back in Japan, back in Osamu’s arms, and the distance gone.

In the meantime, however, the distance sucked and Osamu reserved his right to bitch about it all he wanted.

He wasn’t entirely sure if he was lucky or unfortunate enough that his twin brother was in a similar situation, his own soul mate halfway around the world, even further than Osamu’s. It was nice to have someone to complain to about the distance and time zones and playing phone tag, but fucking hell was ‘Tsumu annoying as shit.

Got his mind off missing his own soul mate, sure, but… fuck, Osamu felt exhausted, the last hour of work--plus the half hour of clean up after closing--the night before had been filled with his brother bitching and crying into his beer before Osamu finally kicked his ass out so he could go home. And now that he was waking up, he felt even more exhausted, a long sleepless night full of tossing and turning not helping his mood.

Neither had the fact that he’d tried to reach Tobio for a Skype call and found him offline and his messages unanswered. He’d taken to writing a note on his hand asking where Tobio was and to call him soon. Which…

Osamu’s eyes shot open, laying on his back on the bed, arm stretched out towards the empty side out of habit. There was no one snuggling up under there, no one using his chest as a pillow, no one stealing the blankets.

The last part should’ve been a plus, as well as the fact that he didn’t wake up with a dead arm from Tobio’s weight on it, but it all just reminded him of the fact that he was Tobio-less.

Fuck.

He let out a groan as he rubbed his hands over his face, remembering once more the message he’d written, knowing it would show up on Tobio’s hand, too, regardless of the distance. His words were still there, in his handwriting, in the black marker he’d had nearby… and right below was a message in blue that tugged at his heart, the color forever associated with his soul mate’s gorgeous eyes.

His handwriting wasn’t all that gorgeous though.

Especially then. What the fuck?

The letters were sloppily done, slanted and smeared and it honestly took Osamu a few minutes to figure out what the hell they said.

“ _miss youuuuu._ ”

A small smile came to his face, knowing he wasn’t alone in his misery, that he was missed just as much. It was proof that their love was real, that it wasn’t one sided. Because soul mates didn’t always mean a happy ever after or requited love or anything of that nature. Osamu had gotten lucky, was still so very damn lucky, that the person he was fated to loved him back just as much as Osamu loved him. It made the distance worth it to see those messages, to wake up to texts of the same nature, to see that smiling face via video chats and hear that wonderful voice over phone calls, to finally be reunited when the season was over and Tobio could come home.

Smile on his face, Osamu made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt as he went. He needed a shower, too wiped to deal with it the night before, and getting under the icy blast would sure to wake him up…

Except he didn’t make it that far.

He got distracted by the sight of himself in the mirror… well, mainly, all the blue writing all over his torso, in the same sloppy handwriting as the message on his hand.

Apparently Tobio had been busy the night before, leaving multiple things for Osamu to see when he woke up.

And also apparently Tobio was missing him a _lot_ , judging by the number of phrases scattered around, making Osamu’s smile grow as he tried his best to read what was written across his chest in big letters.

“ _TIDDIE_ ”

Oh. Kay then.

Not exactly a romantic yarn about how exactly he was missed but rather a comment on his chest… Which… Osamu supposed was flattering.

He frowned as he tried to read the rest of what was spread across his pectorals, struggling with the sloppy handwriting, having to read it upside down or backwards in the mirror, but he was pretty sure he eventually figured it out.

“ _miss tiddie. world hard and cold, tiddie soft and warm_ ”

What the fuck?

Not the usual shit Tobio usually wrote for Osamu to see, that was for damn sure. Neither was the rest of it.

“ _cumgutters i miss licking_ ” on his abdomen.

“ _miss scratching here_ ” on his obliques.

“ _miss chomp arm nom nom_ ” on the inside of his bicep.

“ _miss this the most wanna be fucked so bad by this huge cock i’m too empty_ ” on his lower abdomen, Osamu having to push his sweats down to read it all.

Osamu’s face felt like he’d shoved it inside his rice cooker at full heat, his eyebrows practically in his hair. Tobio _never_ talked like that. Sure, he got into it during sex at times, would let the dirty talk fly, but it was usually at Osamu’s prompting, riling him up, demanding that he wanted to hear Tobio, wanted to hear what Tobio wanted him to do. Outside of the bedroom, the two of them kept the PDA and the innuendo to a minimum, letting his twin and his boyfriend be the disgusting couple with their hands all over each other and the stares aimed their way.

So this… waking up to these messages… not something Osamu ever expected to see.

Hauling his pants back up to their rightful position, Osamu marched back into the bedroom to snatch his phone off the nightstand. No missed calls or new messages of any sort and he probably should check the time in Italy before he did anything but it was too late and he was hitting dial and the phone was ringing.

He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly, eyes glancing down to make sure that… yep, those words were still there and they definitely said what he’d originally read. A tug on his hair and the sharp pain that came from it meant he wasn’t dreaming any of those.

Tobio really had written overtly sexual comments on his body knowing that Osamu would see and would in turn know they were about him.

Well shit.

The ringing down the line finally stopped, the sounds of shuffling and snorting sounding out followed by a very rough and groggy “ _’lo?_ ”

Osamu will fully admit that he didn’t think this far ahead and had no idea what the hell he even wanted to say, where he should begin, brain fritzing out at the sound of Tobio’s voice and the guilt that came with the knowledge he’d woken him up.

So it wasn’t much of a surprise when his greeting was passed over in favor of a “Ya miss my tiddies?”

Silence.

Then a grunt.

And a “ _the fuck?_ ”

Osamu snorted and looked down at his chest. “Yeah, that was kinda my thinkin’ when I took a look in the mirror and found all the messages ya left me.”

More silence.

Then the shuffle of blankets.

“ _Hold on, I jus’ woke up an’ m’head is killin’ me._ ” His words were slurred in a way that felt like more than just a lazy tongue from recently waking up and it finally hit Osamu what the hell was going on.

“Yer drunk.”

“ _Not ‘nymore. ‘M hungover._ ”

Osamu paused for a moment before snorting out a laugh and sinking onto the edge of the bed. “Oh my god, ya got drunk and wrote sexual shit all over yerself,” he summed up, rubbing at his forehead as an amused smirk remained plastered on his face.

Until he realized…

“Tell me ya weren’t in public and no one saw ya do this.”

“ _Wazzat Romeo’s house,_ ” Tobio explained before cracking out a yawn. “ _He got new wine an’ it was good. Real good. An’ I was missin’ ya an’ drank too much prob’ly._ ”

“Definitely,” Osamu gently corrected, trying to hold back the laughter. “But is it _me_ ya miss or my big fat cock?”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Tobio groaned like he was being tortured and given the hangover, maybe he was. “ _’M never drinkin’ again._ ”

Osamu let the laugh out this time, falling back onto the bed. “That ain’t an answer by the way.”

Another groan. “ _Can I say both?_ ”

Osamu’s cock throbbed in his sweats as though chiming in with its own opinion. “Yeah, ya definitely can.” He let out a sigh before turning his attention to the calendar, big red circle around a date at the end of the month. His own vacation would start and he was flying to Italy to visit Tobio for a week, sick of the distance and messages delivered through skin and phone lines. “I miss ya, too, and I’ll be seein’ ya soon. Then ya can lick my cumgutters all ya want.”

Another tortured groan rattled down the line and Osamu cackled in response, feeling lighter than he had in weeks all thanks to Tobio’s drunken idea and a blue marker.


End file.
